Fallen
by Sidthe
Summary: Lex has been living a fairly normal life since the stuff with Hume went down until now,the cops are sniffing at her heels again and she owes the Saints of South Boston her life. What's a girl to do? MurphyOC RxR slight xover w/ Death Sentence
1. Fallen Angel

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Boondock Saints sadly...Death Sentence is mentioned briefly but the only person from Death Sentence who is taking part in the story is Detective Wallace...and for good reason if anyone has seen Death Sentence. If not I really suggest it great revenge movie and...it's got Garrett Hedlund, John Goodman, and Kevin Bacon in it!

* * *

Lex froze at the all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked whoever had the gun grabbed her hair and used it as leverage to pull her upright.

"Give me all the money in the cash drawer and you won't die." Lex nodded keeping her hands up where he could see them, not that she had a gun. Her stupid ass had decided when she got this job "oh I won't need it it's a nice place" her ass it was a nice place. Shoving her past the computers, she thumped into the cash drawer and hastily pushed the button, pulling the money out. "There better be more than that little girl."

"In the other drawer." She said pointing to the filing cabinet with the other cash drawer, she knew it wouldn't be enough she was dead and she had already resigned to that.

"Get it." She nodded and opened the drawer grabbing that cash as well, she handed it to him and closed her eyes. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!"

"God I wish I was." She whispered in response he grabbed her face and stared at her for several long moments, Lex swallowed nervously she didn't like the look in his eye one bit.

"I think we can come to another arrangement." He said with a smirk, Lex blanched white definitely didn't like what he was implying. The phone rang obnoxiously in the otherwise silent office he picked it up, Lex could faintly hear her manager Samantha on the other end. "Lex can't come to the phone right now she's a little busy I'd keep a little more cash in your drawers from now on if I were you." He slammed the phone down and wrapped his fingers in Lex's hair tilting her head back slowly. "What do you say you and I get out of here?" Lex blanched again as he dragged her out of the office mind in overdrive. She was not about to let this man rape her.

"Get offa me." Lex yelled she slammed her elbow into his ribs the air whooshed out of his lungs and his fingers untangled from her hair. Lex sprinted away air whooshing out of her own lungs as she panicked she wasn't even in the right neighborhood to seek help. Lex skidded to a stop freezing at the two figures at the other end of the ally. Sharp pain tore through Lex's leg and she screamed reaching for the gunshot wound. The two figures in front of her pulled something from their waistbands more guns legs collapsing from underneath her Lex tried to stay calm as rapid footsteps approached her.

"She don' look to good." One of the figures said to the other as Lex's eyes fluttered.

"You' righ' stay wit' us sweet'eart." The other figure said crouching to her level.

"Time to wake up lass." A voice commanded Lex opened her eyes squeezing them shut quickly against the light assaulting her pupils.

"Shut the lights off Mexican." Another voice commanded Lex could hear rustling before the same voice cooed. "Lights are off lass lets see those pretty eyes again." Lex fluttered her eyes before finally opening them fully looking up at the three men. Two looked like brothers same hazel eyes though one had lighter hair and the other darker. The last man had an honest to goodness mullet and a wide grin.

"How you feelin' senorita?" The last man asked with the same stupid grin.

"Like I got shot in the leg that's how." Lex snapped bitterly the two brother grinned then laughed.

"We're gonna help ye up alri'ht?" Lex nodded and they helped her sit up carefully trying not to jar her leg to much.

"You guys are the Saint's aren't you?" Lex questioned the brothers shared a look before nodding finally.

"Ye can' tell anyone 'bout t'at." Lex rose an eyebrow looking between all three of them.

"I know the blond hair can be a little fooling but I'm not a complete idiot. Besides I owe you guys my life and that's a big debt around here." Lex said looking from them to her leg, they'd had to take her pants off to stop the bleeding.

"Went t'rough yer lucky we're so good at sewin' guns'ot wounds up." The darker of the brothers chimed in, Lex nodded at least grateful it had gone all the way through and they didn't have to go digging in around after it.

"So what am I supposed to tell the cops?" Lex asked that seemed to stop them from replying for a few minutes at least.

"Well we'll take ye to the 'ospital then ye can tell them ye were saved by someone but didn't see who since ye passed out from blood loss." The lighter brother said Lex nodded.

"I'm Lexus Anderson." Lex piped up, she had paid attention to the broadcasts but not that much attention all the shit with Hume had been going down and she was a little more concerned about that.

"Connor MacManus t'at idiot is my bruder Murphy and our Mexican Romeo." Connor, the lighter one said pointing to Murphy and Romeo when he said their names.

"You are the whitest Mexican I have ever seen." Lex deadpanned quite seriously Murphy and Connor started cackling nearly falling over.

"Shut the fuck up the both of you and what do you know about Mexicans little girl." Lex scowled glaring at him.

"More then you do obviously and don't call me fuckin' little!"

"Your awfully mouthy for someone so tiny." Romeo retorted, Lex rolled her eyes.

"Really you're still rockin' a mullet that should have been shaved off when the grunge bands went out. At least I can look in the mirror and take myself seriously!" Romeo opened his mouth to retort but Murphy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Alrig't ye two enough. Come on Murph help me get 'er to Doc's car." Murphy nodded standing on Lex's right side Connor on her left. "Sorry sweet'eart this is gonna hurt." Lex nodded grinding her teeth together they picked her up supporting her between them with an arm thrown over each other their shoulders with her limping in between them. They reached the car blissfully soon Murphy joined her in the backseat while Connor and Romeo took the front.

"I'll tell the cops I didn't see who saved me and that I woke up at the hospital, but I still owe you guys."

"Don' owe us nothin' Lex it's what we do."

"Yah well it's not how I work so at least let me cook you guys dinner."

"Ye can cook?" Connor asked interested Lex nodded and voiced her affirmative. "Well works fer me if ye cook us a home-cooked meal."

"Me too." Romeo piped up, Lex turned to Murphy the only one that hadn't said anything.

"Sure, where do ye live?"

"Stokely Hall 3F." Lex said as they reached the hospital, she peeled the bandage off looking at the wound with a grimace. "Friday at 7 work for all of you."

"Sure, careful." Connor urged as Lex got out of the car with a grimace.

"Thanks again." All three nodded watching her limp to the hospital doors and collapse like she had passed out, several nurses and orderlies ran out getting her on a gurney. Connor put the car in reverse once the door closed behind her.

* * *

Just the first part send me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Fallen Victim

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Death Sentence or Boondock Saints...wish I owned Murphy and Billy though!

* * *

"Well well Miss Anderson why am I not surprised?" Lex looked up rolling her eyes when she spotted Detective Wallace. The black woman had her hair down which was a surprise as many times as she had seen Wallace not once had she seen her hair down. She looked tired haggard even it almost made Lex feel better knowing that she or at least the Darley's were still torturing her even if it was from beyond the grave.

"Is there really no other case for you to be working on?" Lex retorted glaring at the older woman. She had never liked Wallace and it had nothing to do with her always asking questions about the gang.

"I especially asked for this one when I found out who the "victim" was." Lex stiffened though Wallace didn't demonstrate the air quotes she could hear them in the older woman's voice. And she didn't like it.

"I'm just sure you did." Lex sneered picking at the tape holding the IV needle in place it was starting to weird her out she could feel the needle shifting under the thin layer of her skin.

"Oh I bet not much surprises you anymore." Wallace retorted, Lex shrugged noncommittally not much did surprise her but she wasn't about to give this bitch the satisfaction of knowing it.

"After seeing your ugly mug as many times as I have no not much does surprise me." Lex said with an innocent smile, Wallace looked like she was in pain as she tried to not respond.

"Let's get a statement." Wallace finally spit out grinding her teeth, Lex shook her head.

"Let's not I refuse to talk to you, so go find one of your little detective friends detective."

"I tried to help you." Wallace snapped Lex grit her own teeth in response.

"Your brand of helping was gonna get me locked up to. I didn't need that help then and I definitely don't need it now." Lex retorted, Wallace sneered again and spun on her heel stomping off. Lex laid back against her pillows with an audible sigh mind in turmoil.

_"You got two options little girl." And 18 year old Lex swallowed and looked between the bald man who had saved her life and the rest of the boys behind him._

_"And those are?" Lex asked warily she was so stupid she knew this city wasn't even close to safe and she'd still walked alone at night through a deserted part of the city. She was grateful but she wasn't naive she knew she wasn't getting out of here with just saying a quick thank you have a nice night._

_"You can become my girl," He paused to light a cigarette taking a couple hits before continuing. "Or you can become everybody's girl." Lex shuddered at the jeers and comments suddenly directed her way, option number two was already out the window._

_"Your girl." Lex said he smirked striding forward grabbing her arm tight, not tight enough to hurt but just tight enough to leave the implication of all that he could do to her._

_"Let's go get your ink." He said Lex nodded she no longer had a say. She was a gang bangers girl, she had two options do what he said and live a little longer or disobey and try to run and get shot in the back._

Lex shook her head to knock the memories out of her head; she didn't want to think about it. Never did looking in the mirror before and after she took a shower was hard enough. Her mistakes would forever be inked into her skin loud and clear for all to see. A permanent reminder like that saying "We must learn from the past so we are not destined to make the same mistakes." (IDK if that's right...couldn't think of the whole thing) She'd be damned to hell before she got involved with any other gang.

"Miss Anderson I'm Detective Duffy this is Detective Dolly and Detective Greenly." Duffy said pointing to the other two, Lex nodded when she said she refused to talk to Wallace she didn't think she'd get three more detectives in her place.

"So wanna tell us what happened?" Dolly asked Lex nodded, smirking at Wallace as she joined the other detectives.

"Alright start at the beginning."Greenly encouraged, Lex nodded eyes darting away from Wallace.

"I was finishing the filing when I heard a gun click; the man grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up. He told me to give him all the cash or he'd kill me, I got the cash out of the first drawer and he wasn't satisfied threatened my life saying if there wasn't more cash I could kiss my life goodbye pretty much. He wasn't happy with the cash from that drawer and he grabbed my face and said that we could work something else out. He dragged me out of the dealership I elbowed him in the ribs and ran, he shot me...and I don't know what happened after that. I woke up outside the hospital and limped my way to the entrance." Lex said, the three male detectives nodded they bought it Wallace was glaring at Lex like she'd rather shoot her again then believe what Lex had to say.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Greenly asked Lex shook her head.

"He was wearing a mask I couldn't even hardly see his eyes." Lex replied it was a fib she could see his eyes but she definitely didn't want to be reliving those eyes.

"Alright I think that's all for now if we have more questions." Duffy said.

"I'll be here." Lex replied, all but Wallace left Lex crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I help you Wallace?"

"Oh no, but just know this Anderson I'm going to be watching you. One toe out of line or even the slightest hint that I can prove your knowledge of the Darley's let's just say you'll be passed around for a carton of cigarettes by Big Bertha."

"Sure thing Wallace, but I don't got any knowledge I was just a pretty face and a good fuck." Wallace sneered but spun on her heel.

"You know something, you know plenty to pin what they've done on them."

"The Darley's are dead...you must have missed the memo but guess what bitch you aren't gonna put they're dead bodies in jail." Wallace sneered anger flashing across her face like a kaleidoscope raising a hand.

"I know you were not about to slap her Detective." A female voice with a slight southern accent snapped, Wallace froze whipping around to face the other woman. "Leave." Wallace scrambled out of the room Lex giggled looking at the other woman.

"Shoulda let her slap me I'd have loved to press charges." Lex said the woman shrugged Lex's eyebrows furrowed at the 4 inch heels on the woman's feet.

"I'm sure you would however I have a few questions for you myself."

"Really me to starting with your name...and where you got those shoes." The woman chuckled walking to the chair at Lex's bedside.

"Special Agent Eunice Bloom and a store called Spencer's."

"Well I know where I'm going when I'm out of here. Guess you already know my name yah?"

"Yes I do and we Miss Anderson have some mutual friends."

"Who?" Lex asked, mind scrambling FBI saying they have mutual friends...god she hoped they weren't talking about the Darley's no way could she handle FBI asking about them.

"They call themselves the Saints." Lex froze eyes widening. "I'm they're guardian angel."

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks to my two reviewers Beccatdemon13 and eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE


	3. Fallen Leader

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing from the Boondock Saints OR Death Sentence...btw don't kill me!

* * *

"How are you doing honey?" Lex smiled and shrugged noncommittally as her small hospital room was crowded by Samantha, Bryce, Jon, Casey, and Brandon. Suddenly thanking god that she wasn't claustrophobic because she would probably be freaking out right now.

"Eh I've been better, you all get the day off just to see little old me?" Lex joked Brandon threw an arm over her shoulder and climbed into the bed with her carefully. "Can I help you Brand?"

"Yep you can scotch over." Brandon chirped Lex rolled her eyes but scooted over all the same, Samantha gave him a dirty look.

"She just got shot and you're making her scoot over so you can have more room!" Samantha snapped glaring at Brandon he nodded slowly wrapping both arms around her.

"I love our Lexi girl!" Brandon said childishly resting his chin on the top of Lex's head.

"Hell no she's my Lexi girl Brandon!" Bryce snapped looking playful Brandon stuck his tongue out wrapping his arms tighter.

"You have one minute to get the hell off me and out of this bed." Lex said, Brandon withdrew his arms slowly rolling off the bed carefully.

"Cranky pants." Brandon said Lex rolled her eyes.

"You get shot then have to deal with police like you're the bad guy." Lex snapped adding as an afterthought. "Am I fired?"

"Hell no!" Samantha exclaimed. "In fact you're getting a raise and one of the quick lane boys or Bryce to keep you company."

"For real?" Lex asked surprised, Samantha nodded. "Bad ass! How much?"

"Two dollars." Samantha replied Lex nodded smirking, as the boys situated themselves around the room.

"Not bad, I get to choose who stays behind with me or not?"

"We're gonna draw, straws and Bryce already stays till 8 with you anyway, least on Friday's then you got all of us." Jon said Bryce, Casey, and Brandon nodded their agreement.

"You realize that means you guys are my bitch's right doc said I'm not supposed to walk on my leg." The boys went silent before nodding slowly. "Glad we're all on the same page."

"Sorry guys you're gonna have to leave Miss Anderson needs her rest." A nurse came in Samantha hugged Lex first followed in quick succession by Bryce, Casey, Jon, and Brandon.

"We'll see you later get better soon Lex." Samantha commented, Lex nodded waving at all of them.

"How's the leg dear?" The nurse asked, Lex shrugged.

"Kinda hurts, but I'll live."

"Can I get you anything?" Lex shook her head, the nurse smiled wrote something on her clipboard and left.

"I'm telling you man I've seen that ink before." Romeo insisted Connor and Murphy both rolled their eyes, Romeo had been saying the same thing since they had dropped Lex at the hospital.

"If you've seen it before figure out where already!" Murphy snapped Connor rose an eyebrow at his brother Murphy was awfully defensive.

"I will." Romeo said picking up the phone dialing a number. "Tio there was a gang last year that had tribal tattoos right?" Romeo paused for his uncle to answer. "There was what was the name," Pause again. "The Darley's they have a girl with them." Murphy and Connor shared a look. "5'5 blond hair tribal tattoo on her arms chest and back." Connor walked over to Romeo grabbing the phone positioning it between them. "They did thanks Tio."

"Just cause she's got the same tattoos and the same hair don't mean shit." Murphy declared Connor gave him a look.

"She's involved with them Murph plain and simple, she may not be evil but she's not stopping them."

"Ever think she doesn't want to be involved!"

"She could do a million things to get away from them."

"Not if she was scared, besides we wouldn't have been able to save her if she was bad."

"We talk to her about it Friday."

"I'm not completely handicapped Bryce." Lex whined childishly as he carried everything up to her apartment she'd finally be released from the hospital and it was already Friday. "Besides you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine besides you're the one that's been shot!" Bryce snapped Lex pouted and folded her arms over her chest as Bryce set the bags of groceries and the stuff Samantha had brought to the hospital down to push the elevator button.

"I am quite capable of pushing a fuckin' button!" Lex said Bryce rolled his eyes and ignored her as the elevator rattled its way to her floor. "Don't you even try to unlock the door Bryce?" Lex snatched the keys out of his pocket crutching down the hallway quickly to her apartment Bryce giving chase behind her. Lex got the door unlocked giggling at Bryce sticking her tongue out at him she crutched inside stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Want me to put the stuff away?" Bryce asked Lex shook her head dazedly; she turned to look at him.

"You have done way to much already; I can handle putting some groceries away." Bryce nodded setting the groceries on the bar and the other bags off to the side.

"Alright if you need anything anything at all-" Lex cut him off.

"I will call one of you guys or Samantha, I won't lift anything more than five pounds I won't drink alcohol, and I'll take my pills when I need them. I'm 23 years old Bryce I can handle it go home kiss your girlfriend and chill out some kid."

"Alright just be careful you don't pop a stitch."

"I know go before I beat your ass with one of my crutches." Bryce left out the door after hugging her carefully Lex closed and locked the door behind him looking around the empty apartment. One thing could be said about when the Darley Gang was alive and well and hanging out here and the Four Roses every night. It was a party never once had she been left alone quite like this, back then she'd longed to be left alone all by herself but now, now the silence was getting to her. Shaking her head she limped to the kitchen to start putting the groceries away and start making the manicotti.

Lex limped to the door looking out the peephole she unlocked the door opening it. The three of them grinned at her.

"How's yer leg?" Murphy asked as she stepped back to let them in the apartment.

"Eh it's been better believe it or not. I hope you boys are hungry."

"O' course we are." The boys situated themselves at the bar Lex pushed herself up onto the counter sitting across from them.

"We uh got some info on your ink." Romeo said the twins gave him a dirty look, Lex rose an eyebrow.

"And this info is what exactly?" Lex asked her voice level as her mind panicked. These were the Saints of South Boston and there Mexican friend, she was the girl of the biggest drug lord outside of the mafia. She was fucked if they decided to kill her because of it plain and simple.

"That it's the ink of the Darley gang." Connor said Lex nodded slowly no use denying it. Lying just made things drag out and if she was gonna die she'd prefer it be quick.

"We also heard they were all dead." Murphy chimed in; Lex nodded again where was this going exactly?

"Yah they are all dead question is am I going to be before the nights done?" Lex deadpanned, might as well get right to the point it would do nobody any good beating around the bush.

"We don't kill women." Connor and Murphy said at the same time, Lex paused she didn't know if she should feel better or not. She decided on better as the timer dinged, before she could even get off the counter Connor and Murphy had stood and started rummaging for potholders.

"Oh god not you guys too." Lex whined throwing her head back exasperated, she was so god damn sick of everybody treating her like a handicapped baby.

"Plates?" Murphy asked ignoring her outburst, Lex frowned but pointed to the proper cupboard.

"Silverware?" Romeo asked Lex pointed to the drawer nestled between her legs, he went to reach for it but stopped. "Uh." Lex rolled her eyes she grimaced pulling her legs up.

"Would you like to get the silverware now? Or what till I start chucking it at you?" Romeo was quick to grab forks quickly shutting the door.

"Glasses?" Connor asked Lex pointed to the cabinet next to the fridge, Connor got four glasses as Lex sat there.

"Ye're just all kinds of in the way today aren't ye?" Murphy teased Lex stuck her tongue out Murphy chuckled. "Come on I'll help ye down so ye don't hurt yerself." Lex nodded Murphy slid an arm underneath her legs and the other behind her back; he set her down carefully on the floor.

"Whiskey?" Connor asked holding the bottle up surprised.

"If I wasn't on vicodin I'd give you all a run for you money in a drinking game."

"Oh I would love to see that little girl we're Irish we we're born drinkin'." Murphy replied Lex shook her head smirking.

"Maybe not you to but I'd be able to drink the Mexican under the table." Lex declared Romeo slammed his hand down on the bar top.

"That is a challenge!" Romeo yelled Lex smirked and shrugged noncommittally.

"Hell yah but it ain't happening till I'm off the vicodin." Lex retorted Romeo sulked folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright let's eat." Murphy declared Lex limped to the table grabbing the plate.

"Hell yah!" Romeo said picking up his plate Lex dished out manicotti on a plate then handed it to Connor, she repeated the process 3 more times limping back to her chair. "Oh my god this is amazing!"

"Thank you thank you." Lex said with a giggle as Connor and Murphy took a bite.

"So what's the story?" Connor asked.

"About their deaths?" Lex replied Connor nodded. "I don't really have the whole story never got the whole story unless I was there but from what I got out of Wallace and the news. Joe killed Humes oldest son..."

"You have to get the Rose now!" Lex paused she had never heard Rachel that desperate before standing up with a grimace she limped to her keys.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Lex closed and locked the door behind her she limped down the stairs as fast as she could manage. Unlocking her car she drove towards the Four Roses bar, she hadn't been there in nearly 6 months since the death of Billy and the boys. With good reason, she didn't like being there in the first place but without Billy and the boys with as many people as they had pissed off it wasn't wise to be alone let alone go to the known Darley hangout. "What's going on?" Rachel looked away focusing on the floor, Lex furrowed her eyebrows looking to Sammy for clarification. Sammy shook his head pointing to the back room. "Vague as fuck people." Lex sneered she limped to the back room stopping with an abrupt halt that sent pain shooting up her leg. "B-Billy but you're dead."

"Do I look dead to you princess." He sneered raising a shot glass Lex grabbed it before it reached his lips knocking it back to hell with the vicodin.

* * *

I couldn't resist I'm sorry! Read and Review!


	4. Fallen Saint

_Fallen Saint_

Disclaimer I own nothing from Death Sentence or Boondock Saints! Wish I did though!

(**A/N Here's a link to a video I made that goes along with the story! Look up Fallen and Think Twice...by FlamingAngel12 for some reason it's not letting me post the link :(** )

* * *

"How the fuck are you alive?" Lex snapped glowering at Billy it had been six months and now he was popping back up with an "oh I didn't die how you been".

"Don't get fuckin' mouthy." Billy snarled glaring right back at her.

"Fuck you Darley you're supposed to have been dead for six months." Lex retorted glaring at Rachel when she c ame in with two Corona's and a bottle of whiskey. Lex snagged one of the Corona's twisting the cap off; at this point she could care less about the vicodin in her system she hadn't had a pill in 4 hours. So she reasoned as long as she didn't get completely shit faced which on a shot of whiskey and a corona wasn't fuckin' likely she'd be fine.

"Yah well I'm not so don't get fuckin' lippy." Billy said he picked up the other Corona and the bottle of whiskey waving Rachel away. Rachel left avoiding Lex's eyes as she walked out of the back room.

"How the fuck are you still alive?" Lex said lips pursed Billy smirked patting his lap Lex sneered and sat in the chair across from him and coincidentally also the farthest away from him.

"I didn't die," Billy retorted Lex growled under her breath glaring at him. "I got to Heco's sister's place, she fixed me up and here I am."

"So for six fuckin' months you or Heco's sister couldn't pick up a phone?" Lex retorted she wasn't sure if she should be happy or panicking. Here she was having just reassured the Saints a thousand times over Billy and the rest were dead and here Billy sat very obviously not dead.

"Had to lie low." Lex rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"And what made you decide to come out of hiding now?"

"Your sweet shining face," Lex scoffed loudly. "That Hume fucker didn't die either."

"Wha-" Lex cut herself off, of course Billy would come back for revenge it's what had nearly killed him in the first place. Lex stood abruptly limping out of the backroom.

"The fuck are you going!" Billy yelled after her standing up.

"Pee wanna come watch!" She yelled back Billy made no move to follow reaching the bathroom she searched her options. Stand on the toilet and climb out the window was really the only option she had painful as it was going to be. With a grimace Lex put the toilet seat down and climbed wincing on top of it, opening the window she pushed the screen out with a grimace of a different kind as the screen hit the ground with a clatter. Grabbing the sides of the window she pulled herself up and onto the windowsill, putting first her good leg through she clenched her teeth and moved her bum leg through. She turned herself and dropped to the ground landing she covered her mouth quickly as a scream built up in her throat. "Mother fucker." Lex hissed limping towards her car she wasn't sure how to do it...but she had to find the Saints and tell them. Even if she felt guilty for the rest of her life, it was better to have Billy dead then going after the last two surviving Humes.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Lex tensed, Billy had heard the screen or he'd already guessed her plan before she'd even executed it.

"Uh...to the bathroom." Lex tried weakly turning to face Billy, he was livid big surprise really the guys wasn't known for an even temper. He stomped towards her, Lex considered running but A-she'd never make it to and into her car before he reached her and B-it would just piss him off more.

"Didn't we play this game once before?" Billy asked grabbing her arm not near as tight as she had assumed he would pissed as he was. But she knew if she did try to break free it'd end painfully for both of them they had played this game once before and it had ended up with a bruised arm for her and a bruised ego for him. And she had a bum leg this time; much better just to go along with what Billy said, save herself some trouble.

"Hey have ye seen the girl t'at lives in this apartment?" Murphy asked the girl's eyes widened and filled with tears Murphy held his hands up. "Are ye alright?"

"I have seen her but I don't know if he's going to let her go." The girl sobbed throwing herself into Murphy's arms Murphy patted her back mind whirling.

"Who has her?" Murphy asked after a few moments the girl pushed away wiping her eyes.

"Billy Darley."

"What thought he was dead!"

"So did we."

"Did you not learn anything the last fuckin' time you went after this dude?" Lex yelled at Billy he ignored her pulling the clip out of his gun. "God dammit Billy just leave the fuckin' guy alone you killed all of his family but his son and he killed all of your family except me your even!"

"We are not fuckin' even not even fuckin' close!" Billy snarled Lex sighed it had been the same yelling match the past few hours.

"Just let him go on with his life!" Lex yelled Billy ignored her setting the one gun down and picking up another, he had raided Bones' arsenal, and it wouldn't be a pretty fight. "We can leave the both of us go somewhere far away just don't do this." Billy stood slowly putting the gun down on the pew Lex swallowed determined to stand her ground Billy had never physically hit her. Grabbed her a couple times and yelled a lot but never hit her, but then again he wasn't this desperate, this angry, filled with this big a need for revenge.

"I'm not going fuckin' anywhere till the fucker and his piece of shit son are dead and buried six feet under." Billy sneered glaring at her.

"They are dead you killed everyone else in the family they're all they have left. You go after them again and you're going to die! Do you not get that Hume almost killed you last time and now he's had time to get more guns and even more ready because he's going to expect you're coming after them!" Billy grabbed her arms Lex glared at him trying to break free.

"They are dead because I'm going to kill them."

"Not if Hume kills you first!" Lex yelled Billy shook her then hard enough that she could hear her teeth rattle as her head snapped back and forth.

"He isn't going to kill me god dammit I'm going to kill that fucker and his son for killing Joe!" Billy stopped shaking her Lex had seen that look before the first time around with Hume only this time it was more dangerous if that was possible and desperation was the cause of that danger he was ready to kill Hume even if it ended with him dead on the floor next to him. Billy released her arms and stepped away from her Lex backed away leaving the church. She rubbed her arms that look when he'd stepped away the same look he gave her after he shook her in the past, that was as physical as Billy got with her. For which Lex was grateful she'd gladly take shaking over anything else he could dish out she'd seen him beat a guys head in with a whiskey bottle once.

"Connor Romeo!" Murphy yelled when he got back to McGinty's Connor wandered out of the kitchen looking at him curiously.

"T'e hell are ye yellin' about?" Connor asked as Romeo joined them.

"That Billy Darley bloke he ain't dead."

"What she lied to us!" Romeo yelled as Connor's eyes flashed in anger.

"No she and everybody else thought he was dead fucker came back last night made Rachel call Lex to get her there."

"Who t'e hell is Rachel?"

"The girl who told me the fucker was back and had Lex with him." Murphy retorted Connor and Romeo shared a look.

"How do we know what to believe?" Romeo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yah she told us last night the guy was dead now today hes suddenly not dead that's awfully suspicious if you ask me."

"It is not if he was laying low and she didn't know about it. Ye gonna help me or not?" Neither responded. "Well fuck ye both then I'm gonna go find her and kill the fucker once and for all." Murphy spun on his heel leaving McGinty's just as fast as he'd reached it.

Lex looked out the window tapping her fingers against her thighs she had taken a seat at one of the tables and chairs that had been brought there legs kicked up onto the table top. Heco's sister, Lex had declined learning her name stupid cow shoulda picked up a phone at least called Sammy, had come and gone twice. Once to bring Billy his clothes and once to bring breakfast, it was nearly noon and Lex could really care less what the bitch had to say. She had also been in a fight with Lex twice, Billy had threatened both with an ass kicking if he heard them fighting again. "Fuck my life." Lex murmured she didn't not want to deal with this bitch or Billy for that matter if they did get in a fight. Scratch that when. Lex set her legs down and stood slowly with a grimace she knew her bandage needed to be changed she also knew there wasn't anything to change it anyway. Anything clean at least and she sure as hell was not about to ask Heco's sister bitch would probably poison it. Hands grabbed her and yanked her behind one of the plastic curtains Lex squealed against the hands trying to scream or at least knock something over to alert Billy.

"Shh Lex it's me." Lex froze instantly. "I'm gonna take my hand off."

"What are you doing here!" Lex hissed spinning to face Murphy he grinned at her.

"I came to rescue ye." Lex slapped a hand against her forehead.

"You picked the worst damn time to do it! Billy's got a god damn arsenal in the church tell me you at least brought Connor and Romeo?" Lex asked hopefully Murphy shook his head Lex sighed. "Well fuck what's left of our lives. And the Humes' too."

"Hey I'm quite capable of gettin' the both of us outta here alive thank you very much. What about the Humes'?"

"Under normal circumstances I would actually believe you but unless you got a lotta guns under that pea coat of yours we are fucked! Billy's gonna kill them for revenge dude killed his brother, his boys and nearly killed him."

"Think you can draw the fucker out of there?" Murphy said determination flashing across his face, Lex nodded apprehension filling her. She didn't want Billy dead, didn't want Murphy dead either but she knew Billy wouldn't stop until the Humes' were dead and Murphy wasn't going to let him walk away. Heco's sister passed where Lex had been sitting a few moments earlier.

"He'll come down that hall be ready for him and don't get killed." Lex whispered into Murphy's ear he nodded she pressed her lips against his cheek before pulling away. "Thanks for coming to my rescue...again."

"Not a problem sweetheart." Lex pushed the plastic curtain aside and snuck up behind HS (Heco's sister) shoving the girl she caught her arms as HS tried to slap her. Locking her good leg around HS's leg she shoved sending them both sprawling to the floor. HS started screaming like a banshee trying to grab Lex's hair she finally succeeded grabbing a handful and yanking. Lex yelped grabbing HS's hair right back though she didn't pull holding HS's head study she delivered a hard punch to the girls mouth slicing her knuckles on HS's teeth but stopping that god awful screeching. The screeching turned to sobbing and then choking Lex got off the bitch and kicked her in the side flinching and ducking as gunshots echoed in the office.

"I don't even know who I should be cheering for." On one hand her loyalty should lie with Billy but if he had his way he'd go after Hume and end up dead again leaving Lex high and dry and having to tell Connor what happened to Murphy. If she cheered for Murphy and Billy lived...well it wouldn't be fun either way. The shooting stopped and all was silent for a few moments, Lex paused wondering if she should go and find them or not.

"Lex ye alright?" Lex nodded before realizing he couldn't see her doing a strange limp run she ran towards the sound of his voice.

"Holy crow! Are you alright is a much better question?" Murphy was bleeding from a shoulder wound and his face was slightly spattered with blood he was favoring his left leg from what Lex didn't know.

"I'm fine he isn't." Lex swallowed blinking away tears she knew it was better this way Nick and his son deserved some semblance of peace after Billy shattered their lives. "How do we get out of here without being seen?"

"Through the church." Lex answered she didn't want to walk that way, not if Billy's body was there.

"Let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up." Murphy said Lex nodded walking towards him she wrapped her arm around his waist he put his arm around her shoulder and they both limped down the hall. "What the-" Murphy stopped short pulling a gun from his waistband.

"What?" Lex asked Murphy pressed a finger to his lips and released his arm from around Lex's shoulders creeping forward carefully. Lex followed on reflex not fully thinking.

"The fuck did he go."

"Who?" Lex asked Murphy whipped around to face her.

"Billy fuckin' Darley." Lex's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

"He's still alive how the hell?" Lex questioned a part of her was glad he was still alive then the logical part took over and she knew better. "We need to get the hell out of here we're sitting ducks this place can go up any second I'm surprised it hasn't gone up like a torch yet."

"Alright we do need to get the hell out of here where do we go after that?"

"Think you can make it to Four Roses?"

"How far is it?"

"5 blocks, my cars there and I still got the keys." Lex said holding the keys up as proof.

"Alright lets go." Lex nodded wrapping her arm around Murphy's waist again he wrapped his arm around her shoulders gun in his other hand.

* * *

**(A/N You didn't think Billy would die that easily did you? He'll be playing a part in the plot of this and the sequel! Yes not even finished and a sequel is already planned!)**


	5. Fallen Puppy

Fallen Puppy

Disclaimer I own nothing from Death Sentence or Boondock Saints...wish i did though!

* * *

"We shouldn'tve let him go by himself." Connor said pacing in front of the bar Romeo didn't reply pouring himself and Connor a shot of whiskey. The bell over the door dinged and Romeo stood upright Connor turned away from the door.

"Sorry we're closed." Romeo said the person giggled and threw the hood down.

"Damn but I had a little lost puppy to return." Lex said with a grin Connor whipped around gun out of his waistband.

"Where's my brother?" He snapped Lex blinked down the gun as the door opened again and Murphy pushing a hood of a Red Wings sweatshirt off glared at his brother.

"Take the damn gun off her!" Murphy snapped Connor pulled the gun back.

"Yeah the little lost puppy is your brother asshole!"

"Oh the puppy's that asshole you can keep 'im."

"Fuck ye Connor." Murphy said glaring at his brother.

"He's housebroken right?" Lex asked with a grin, Connor smirked back.

"Nah you'll have to train 'im yerself sweet'eart."

"Well that's no fun."

"Fuck ye both!" Lex and Connor shared a grin before laughing.

"So this Darley guy still alive?" Romeo asked Murphy as he reached the bar.

"Thought I killed him but the fucker got away." Murphy replied swiping Romeo's shot.

"So he really was back?" Connor asked Lex nodded biting her lip.

"Hell if I would have known I'd have told you guys night before last," Lex said Connor nodded. "Cause to be completely honest "we don't kill women" or not I'd be too damn scared of getting shot don't give me that look you can shoot someone and leave them in a ditch and they can be alive for days."

"I want to know how you know this but at the same time I don't."

"They weren't always as careful talking around me as they thought."

"Ye never went to the police?"

"And get hauled in by Wallace because she hated me just as much as she hated them?"

"Wait there was a police officer who would arrest your for something you didn't do?" Murphy said looking at Lex, she nodded slowly.

"Yeah Wallace has been on my ass since I met her and she found out I was with Billy."

"Ye never did anythin' did ye?"

"Uh other than speeding...a lot no."

"Good te know."

Lex glared blearily at her door too much whiskey and too much fun with the MacManus' and Romeo last night left her with a mouthful of cotton and a sledgehammer in her head that was not being helped by the pounding at her door.

"Give me a god damn minute you impatient fucks!" Lex snarled the person behind the door either didn't hear or didn't care and kept on pounding. "The fuck do you want?" Lex opened the door glaring at Special Agent Eunice Bloom. "God can you not see I'm dying? Come back in 3 days you can poke and prod my dead body for information then."

"I really do not care if you are dying Miss Anderson." Bloom retorted stepping into the apartment. "You smell like you've been bathing in whiskey."

"I think I have been and it's Lex for like the 5th time." Lex insisted Bloom didn't reply looking around the apartment. "Everything suit you Eunice?"

"Of course," Eunice smiled looking at Lex. "Now what can you tell me of the Saints plans?"

"Lex!" Lex grimaced she had been expecting this when she finally returned to work she just didn't expect to still be hung-over when she did return. Bryce and Brandon ran over to her both hugging her carefully more worried about hurting her than anything else.

"I'm fine get off me will ye?" Lex snapped shoving them both Bryce giggled and kissed her cheek in a sloppy kiss that could nearly be expected to be a sloppy drunken kiss. Brandon kissed her other cheek nowhere near as sloopy.

"I'm staying with you tonight Baby-Doll." Lex rolled her eyes at the nickname but nodded anyway as she grabbed her time card to punch it in the time clock.

"We've been busy as hell so you ready for this?" Brandon asked, Lex nodded and limped to the front office with a grimace.

"Her leg look a little weird to you?" Bryce asked Brandon glared at him.

"She got shot in the leg dumbass!"

"No when I brought her home her limp wasn't half as bad."

"It's probably just stiff it'll get better."

Lex yawned it had been a LONG day even if it had only been four hours. Brandon hadn't been kidding when he'd said they had been busy as hell even with Bryce helping her do the filing and closing down the snack bars they still hadn't got out of there until 8:15. Her phone vibrated in her pocket unzipping her fleece she pulled the phone out and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello, yes Bryce I got home and inside my apartment just fine I'm a big girl, yah see you tomorrow." Lex hung up and gasped when someone grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"Who the fuck was that?" An all too familiar voice growled in her ear, Lex froze trying to keep her breathing even as Billy pulled her back so her back was just barley touching his chest.

"One of the guys I work with he was making sure I got home all right." Lex replied as she tried not to panic gears running in overdrive. "How'd you get in?" Lex bit her cheek harshly to stop from crying out as he squeezed her arm, a reminder that she couldn't break free from him.

"Your mine remember," He whispered in her ear yanking her closer. "I have a key." Lex swallowed audibly she was sure as he pressed his hand to her hip and slid it across her stomach to her other hip.

"I-I." Lex attempted to speak as his hand slid under the hem of her work shirt and tank top underneath stopping at her ribs.

"Saints got your tongue?" Lex froze ice water replacing the blood in her veins, legs shaking barley able to keep herself upright Lex turned her head to look at him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lex asked cursing when her voice shook so much for playing it off like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't insult my intelligence Princess; word travels fast those Saints fuckers saved your ass." Billy whispered hand sliding slightly further up. "Twice."

"I don't know what you're talking about Billy." Lex attempted again his other hand dug into her hip fingers wrapping around the bone.

"Don't lie to me Lex." Lex placed her hand over Billy's and pulled with nothing even close to success.

"I'm not lying!" She whispered firmly Billy shook his head and dug his fingers into her hips Lex bit her lip. Billy turned her around and pinned her between the table and his body.

"I see that Saints fuck touch you again I'll kill you both do you got that." Lex nodded quickly avoiding Billy's eyes as he leaned down wrapped his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. "Don't forget you're mine." Lex nodded again as Billy released first his hold on her hair then stepped away from her and finally walked out the door. Lex gasped legs giving out on her pressing her hand over her mouth she tried to stop the shaking.

* * *

Haha part 5 is done! Heres links to the Billy/Lex vid .com/watch?v=nFVCy_cHiMk and the Trailer Vid 3 .com/watch?v=DLLa0_xwpUU


	6. Fallen Drunk

"Eunice." Lex said cursing herself and Billy mentally-her voice was still shaking nearly 3 hours later.

"Lex what's wrong?" Eunice questioned Lex couldn't help a slight smile, the woman barley knew Lex but seemed to sense her distress even over the phone.

"He was in my apartment." Lex replied, she had shared the whole story when Eunice had asked about the Saint's plans feeling the need to share with someone besides Murphy, Connor, or Romeo.

"Are you ok?" Was Eunice's first reply, Lex took a deep breath to try and steady herself.

"I can't stop shaking."

"I'm coming to get you, pack a bag I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"That was the longest 20 minutes of my life." Lex said opening the door with a grin, Eunice didn't return it entering the apartment gun first.

"He still here?" Eunice mouthed Lex shook her head Eunice lowered her gun but didn't put it away. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Lex nodded picking up the duffel bag she had packed.

"Where we goin'?"

"It's about time the Saints knew about there guardian angel." Eunice said in reply Lex blinked that was vague as hell. Picking the gun up from the kitchen counter on the way out she tucked it into the back of her pants shivering.

Lex raised her gun closing one eye shooting at them an Eunice had told her had killed the Priest to bring the boys out of hiding. Sadly Lex should be as fucked up as it was grateful to the crazy little fuck. If the boys hadn't been in Boston...shaking her head she could vaguely hear an echo it took her a few moments to realize it wasn't an echo it was Eunice shooting as well. One of them Lex or Eunice it would probably never be known

"Put the fuckin' gun down!" Connor yelled glaring at Eunice, Murphy was holding a gun reluctantly to Lex's head as Romeo ran to see if he was still there. "Who te fuck are you?"

"Special Agent Eunice Bloom and I'm you're guardian fuckin' angel." Eunice retorted Connor glared harder removing the safety. "We have a mutual friend Agent Paul Maxi-fuckin'-million Smecker I along with three other like minded people are determined to keep you both from ever seeing the inside of a prison cell." Both boys visibly relaxed lowering their guns.

"Dolly, Duffy, and Greenley?"

"The very same."

"Who the fuck what the fuck is goin' the fuck on here!"

"Well definitely illustrates versatility." Lex said with a grin.

"Don't even get us started with you young lady we will be having a very long talk." Connor said pointing at her Lex frowned.

"You're not gonna spank me are ye daddy?" Lex mocked with a pout Connor rolled his eyes as Romeo and Murphy laughed.

"No but if ye're not careful I might just leave ye to Murphy to punish."

"Haha how is that punishment?" Lex retorted raising an eyebrow.

"Not that this isn't interesting," Eunice interrupted all four stopped and looked at her. "But this simply won't do." A mass cleanup and staging began as quickly as they shootout had.

Lex sat crouched behind the bar as Eunice led Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly into the bar all three immediately started accusing Romeo of being AID or Vice denying everything. Lex and Murphy clamped a hand over their mouths to keep from laughing. Connor held up three fingers slowly counting down. At the end of the count both men sprang up spraying the three detectives with tap beer.

"Talk about gettin' your Irish on." Lex joked standing up stealing Connor's cigarette Connor glared at her snatching it back when she pulled it away from her lips.

"Oh thank you thank you." Detective Dolly chanted as he clung to Eunice's legs she patted the top of his head grinning.

"Hey Mexican I'm not on vicodin anymore!" Lex declared with a grin Romeo and Murphy grinned slowly.

"I'll get the whiskey and the shot glasses." Murphy said he grabbed two shot glasses setting one in front of each of them pulling a bottle of Jameson whiskey. "Te first to puke or pass out loses." He poured them both a shot Lex and Romeo both reached for the glasses. "1-2-3." Lex knocked back her shot slamming it down for Murphy to refill just a second before Romeo slammed his down.

Lex moaned hugging the toilet as she dry-heaved again head pounding like a high school drum line was playing inside it. She wasn't quite sure how they ended up stopping...or how she got undressed and redressed in her pajamas and right now she really didn't care.

"Here's some water." Murphy said as he walked into the bathroom, Lex moaned and heaved into the toilet again. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good." Lex retorted looking at him unsteadily Murphy crouched down and held the cup to her lips.

"Take a drink of this darlin'." Lex complied taking a sip of the cold water.

"How much did we drink?" Lex asked Murphy set the water down leaning against the bathtub sitting next to her.

"Bottle and half...shot for shot you both decimated the bottle and if it makes you feel any better at all he's just as sick as you are."

"Only slightly." Lex replied leaning against the tub with him. "You don't have to stay up with me."

"What kind of man would I be to leave a sick girl like ye all by her lonesome?"

"A normal man." Lex retorted reaching for the glass of water.

"Well sweetheart tha's not happenin'."

"Billy threatened to kill all of us if he saw you touch me again." Lex blurted out suddenly she hadn't planned on telling him. In fact her plan had been to avoid the whole thing but then her still drunken brain took over her still drunken mouth and blurted it out.

"What when did ye see that fucker did he touch ye?" Murphy exclaimed, Lex blushed fumbling for words.

"Before Eunice and I shot that short fuck, he still had a key to the apartment and yah he touched me."

"Did he hurt ye?"

"No he didn't hurt me and he had a perfect opportunity if he wanted to."

"How's he get in?"

"He had a key...didn't think I had to change the locks with him dead." Lex replied it had been careless of her not to change the locks but the only people with keys besides herself were or were supposed to be dead.

"Well we'll be changing the locks on that door." Lex nodded setting the water down.

"I don't think that'll help." Lex whispered Murphy if he heard it didn't say anything.

"What's the story of all the ink?"

"Well the tribals on my chest, back, and upper arms are Billy's ink..." Lex trailed off Murphy's lips pursed in...well Lex wasn't sure what. "The Celtic cross is for my mom, she was half Irish always talked about Ireland and how we'd live there some day."

"That ever gonna happen?"

"Not with my mom, she died of breast cancer when I was 16 hence the pink ribbon and RIP right here." Lex lifted her hair for Murphy to inspect her tattoo. "What about your ink?"

"Aequitas, justice in Latin makes a hell of a lot more sense now then it did when I got it." Lex grinned as Murphy held his hand in a gun formation showing the tattoo on it. "The cross is cause I'm a good Irish lad. Got this tattooed on my chest." Murphy pulled his shirt down Lex scrunched up her face trying to read it, she leaned closer.

"Normal?" She rose an eyebrow he grinned at her.

"Mary cause I'm a good Catholic boy."

"You seem to be a good boy a lot?" Lex said raising her eyebrow face mocking him.

"And part of Jesus being crucified."

"Same answer as the last?" Lex said with a grin, Murphy pursed his lips at her again.

"Yer too much of a smart alec for yer own good."

"Heard that a million times before though it was always with a different word than alec."

* * *

Well that's that. part 7...idk when it'll be out.


	7. Fallen Kidnapee

Ok so...this is the last chapter of Fallen. But don't worry a sequel and Prequel are already in the works! So keep an eye out for Passions (Prequel) and Torment (Sequel).

* * *

"Hey chica hows that leg of yours?" Josh asked with a grin as Lex limped towards him crutch under her arm.

"Decent." Lex replied tersely Josh rose an eyebrow looking at her.

"What's with the attitude dips hit in there?" Josh asked Lex clenched her hand on the crutch it wasn't for Liz in there. The boys were hitting the Pru and she'd been a ball of nervous energy all day unable to sit still. She had nearly driven Connor insane with questions and comments he informed Murphy if he didn't get her the hell away from him he was gonna tie her up and duck tape her mouth shut. Murphy had taken her to the back room of McGinty's far away from Connor and Romeo. They had talked for several hours Lex had even kissed him which surprised him but he didn't object kissing her back.

"Nah just got a lot on my mind."

"Worried about the fuck who shot you?" Josh asked Lex shook her head smiling though.

"No wish it was that but no."

"You need any help-"

"I'll let you know thanks Josh."

"Welcome better go get back in there before dipshit screws everything up."

"She's already done that why else do you think I'm out here in the cold talking to you."

"It's not that cold you're just little."

"I'm not little!"

"Are to."

"Jerk!" Lex teased limping back to the office setting her crutch against the desk she sat in the computer chair at the desk.

"Later Lexi text me when you get home!" Brandon called as Lex got into her car she started it and rolled the window down.

"K later Brandon." She put her car in reverse backing out of the parking spot she fiddled with the radio trying to find a song to keep her attention nothing. Flicking the volume off with a sigh she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She was worried she hadn't heard anything about the hit at the Pru but that didn't mean that police weren't already there and she wouldn't hear anything from Eunice or the boys until tomorrow later later tonight at the earliest. The only reason she was even going back to her apartment at all was because the locks had been changed. Parking in the spot she got out of the car leaving her crutch there limping towards Stokely Hall. Someone grabbed her and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth all in one move they started hauling her towards are car as she fought weakly as whatever was on the cloth slowed her movements and thought processes down until finally she dropped over the edge into unconsciousness.

Lex squeezed her eyes short debating whether or not she wanted to open her eyes...she had a feeling she knew where she was at least who had her. Billy at least she hoped silly as it sounded she was a heck of a lot safer with Billy than some other random psycho. She tried to get her bearings without opening her eyes keeping up a ruse of her still being unconscious. She could hear something faintly sounded like a TV or a radio maybe, in another room but nothing in the immediate room she was in. Opening her eyes slowly she glanced around she was all by her own in a bedroom she'd never seen sitting slowly she put her head between her knees as nausea rose up. Taking a few deep breaths she sat up and looked around again two doors, closet doors and another door standing up she snuck to the door. Putting her hand on the knob she hesitated did she want to open the door? Better yet could she? It opened for her scrambling back she fell on the bed.

"Glad you're up thought I'd have to bust some heads."

"Billy."

* * *

So who knew it was gonna be Billy?


End file.
